


Unbreakable Vow

by stareyedplanet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts, Hurt, Ilvermorny, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyedplanet/pseuds/stareyedplanet
Summary: Calliope Patterson always wanted to be a Healer. From day one it was all she ever wanted to do. So she became an intern in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and there she met Newt Scamander.When the two friends are unexpectedly reunited, they find the past isn't as forgotten as they believed. Secrets forever hanging over their shoulders will come to light, and old feelings will reignite. But Calliope has some problems of her own, and they could very well destroy her life, and ruin her relationships.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/OC





	1. 01

_December, 1927_

_New York_

The night had been long, leading into an endless day. Every fiber of her being ached for the sweet release of sleep, but Calliope dared not attempt until she was in the safety of her home. Not that she had much of a choice. One couldn't exactly sleepwalk on command, nor was that a viable option in her opinion.

Her heavy legs ascended the stairs one at a time, her eyes struggling to stay open under the weight of exhaustion. That would be the absolute last time she agreed to take two graveyard shifts in a row, and allow herself to be roped into covering the shift of a co-worker. But, money was tight in her life, so she always found herself agreeing to extra shifts, if she knew it was safe for her to do so, both patients and her own wellbeing alike.

She struggled with getting the key in the lock, muttering obscenities under her breath. The door swung open as if by magic, but naturally, Calliope's roommate had been the source of the moving door.

"Calliope, honey, I could hear your thoughts from a mile away," Queenie said sweetly, her voice verging on angelic.

Calliope could only groan in response, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand. She snatched the cap off her curled hair in an effort to make being able to fall asleep easier.

"Awe, you poor thing. Rough case, huh? I'll make you some tea, then off to bed with you." Queenie nodded, not waiting for an answer.

Calliope shook her head. "No, I just want to sleep. Thank you though, Queenie," the girl said, a yawn ceasing her words.

Queenie could only nod in understanding, a sad smile on her face.

Calliope's job wasn't easy, not that any were, but sometimes the life of a Healer was undesirable. There were odd, long hours, never ending paperwork, and Calliope's heart often found itself breaking at some of the cases she saw. Some could be helped, others could not, but her strong desire to help people only fueled her want to do the job.

The brunette shuffled into the bathroom, washing her face with cool water, knowing she was much to tired to worry the water might wake her senses up. She looked at herself in the mirror a moment before pulling any remaining pins out of her hair and taking a moment to braid the long hair. It wasn't the style, but Calliope had always adored her hair long, ever since she was a child, so she simply ignored the social norms.

Once her task was complete the made her way into Queenie and Tina's bedroom, opening the closet doors and stepping inside the illegal expansion of their apartment. It had been a simple extension charm, and it was easily hidden by curtains or clothes if any unwanted eyes came poking about.

  
Queenie and Tina had insisted Calliope live with them, but without the extra room added on, there was simply no room. At first Calliope had tried to explain she could live elsewhere, but Tina relented into adding the room, surprising the other two girls greatly, knowing how much the eldest Goldstein was a stickler for rules.

Calliope barely managed to get on some appropriate pajamas, her bed looking so inviting the moment she stepped into her small room. It took every ounce of self-restraint to not do such a thing, knowing once she woke up she would heavily regret sleeping in the uniform.

Finally, she collapsed on her bed, snuggling into the pillow. It was only the three of them, and even when Tina got home, the girls had an unspoken agreement to be especially quiet after Calliope's graveyard shifts, knowing full well that her sleeping schedule always got completely thrown off.

Too soon, her eyes began struggling to stay closed, annoyance creeping into her mood. There were voices in the flat. Voices much to loud for her to continue her once uninterrupted slumber. She laid still, hoping that Queenie and Tina had just gotten loud for a moment, the latter having returned home raving about the Second Salemer's, something she often did.

But the voices continued on, and while some energy had been returned to her body, Calliope took a moment to stand and regain her balance before walking out of her room, the utter frustration evident on her face.

She was a normally docile woman, kind and understanding, a peaceful aura about her. It was efficient in most cases, but most had not seen the brunette mad. Her steely glare had quite effectively made a grown man burst into tears. That had been a one time occurrence, but Queenie and Tina always did their best to not be on the receiving end of her angry gaze. She was counting on that to scare them into silence for the time being.

"What happened to being quiet after I had graveyard shifts? What happened to the silence I was enjoying!" Calliope nearly tripped over her own feet, her lack of coordination showing how barely energized she was. Her toe stubbed painfully against the ground and she let out a quiet squeak and her face scrunched in pain, only fanning the flames of her bad mood.

"I've barely been asleep not but three hours and you two have bloody gone and woken. . . me. . . up. . ." the girl trailed off, her eyes catching sight of the two men in their flat. "Queenie, what have you done?"

"Me? Why do you assume it was me?"

Calliope hardly heard her, her face flushing with embarrassment for many different reasons. Not only had the two men witnessed her ungraceful, and quite rude entrance, but she was dressed in nothing but a lilac colored nightgown, the length hitting mid-thigh, showing much more leg than she was comfortable with.

She crossed her arms self-consciously, especially when she noticed the taller of the two men eyeing her with some curiosity. She cleared her throat and shot Tina and Queenie a glare.

"Uh, hello, gentlemen. I apologize for my. . . behavior, but I wasn't exactly expecting guests." She said pointedly to her two roommates. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

The shorter, stouter man smiled lightly, as if he were in a drunken trance, not even bothering to watch her go, or having really understood the exchange between the others in general. She had hardly had an opportunity to look closely at the unwanted visitors. Had she paid any mind to the sweating man, her Healer instincts would have taken over immeadiately, but Calliope was so shocked by them that she hadn't noticed. She had long since turned around, but she could still feel the stare of the brown haired man on her as she left, even as she rounded the corner.

The man in question had initially been startled by her presence, not expecting a third woman to appear from the apartment. The girl's clumsy nature hardly phased him, but her accent had caused his head to lift. It was distinctly British, and one that reminded him of someone from his school days. The familiarity only grew once he caught sight of her face. It had been many years, but she was still recognizable, the only thing that changed being her beauty, even if her hair was a mess, and her clothes were rumpled, her face showing the exhaustion that matched the topic of her words.

She was the last person he expected to see, and her alone made him want to disappear completely, to walk out this door like he had previously tried. He wanted to run, as fast and as far as he could, because Calliope Patterson terrified him beyond reasons he could comprehend.


	2. 02

_November, 1911_

_Hogwarts_

"Oh, come on Marilyn, it wasn't that bad. You make potions sound as if it's the bane of your existence, when actually you ace the class with no trouble! Me on the other hand, if I fail, I won't be allowed to help out in the Hospital Wing anymore!" Calliope groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. She was ranting to her best friend, not that the occurrence was unusual. The two girls often found themselves raving or gossiping about one issue or the next.

"Don't give me that, Calliope! Both of us know Madame Linn adores you! She'd never let you go, not without a fight!" Marilyn scoffed, blowing out a puff of air. "You know I want to be a world renown potioneer, Cals, which means I have to have top marks!"

"Fine, I relent! Just study for once in your life and maybe you'll get top marks." Calliope said with good natured amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Marilyn sighed, shaking her head.

"What are you doing for Christmas next month?" Calliope broached the subject with ease, despite the tension it usually brought.

Marilyn wasn't fond of discussing holidays, let alone one where she was forced to be in the same household as her mother and father. Their relationship was shaky. Her father wanted a boy, and her mother took her father's word as gospel. It led to quite a few disagreements between the young teen and her parents, making the holiday's tense.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Marilyn glared slightly, her mood soured.

"You know you can always come home with me. My mum loves seeing you!" Calliope said, trying to convince the black haired girl to accompany her for the holidays. "The snow is so much more fun with a friend."

"You know I can't, Cals, but thank you for the offer." Marilyn frowned, looking to the ground.

Any trace of the once confident girl had vanished due to the unpleasant conversation. Guilt bubbled in Calliope's chest, not having meant to spoil her friend's mood.

"You'll be late to helping Madame Linn, if you don't hurry up and go change. You know how she is if you are late." Marilyn shooed the girl off quickly.

Calliope frowned but nodded, knowing the girl was right. She waved goodbye before skipping her way to the Dungeons. Even as a student, Calliope still had a uniform she had to wear when in the Hospital Wing.

She tapped Helga Hufflepuff's rhythm against the barrels, humming to the beats. She grinned when the door opened, still not used to seeing it open.

Calliope rushed up the stairs to her dorm, pleased to see her uniform neatly laid upon her bed by the house-elves. She quietly thanked them before quickly changing, knowing she was already running late.

The uniform was altered for her, but still looked similar to Madame Linn's. It was a knee length, long sleeved grey dress. A white apron was over top of the dress, ruffles around the shoulders. She wore white cotton tights and black mary janes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, wisps escaping around her face.

Without sparing her appearance another thought, Calliope gracefully sprinted out of the Common Room, attempting to not be late. The Hufflepuff dorms were not close to the Hospital Wing which made her trek there more time consuming in itself, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She had been given an unbelievable opportunity, one she would never take for granted.

It had started when she was a 1st year. Her Maman had always aimed to help people, and was a healer of sorts, but rather one for magical creatures over witches and wizards. It wasn't a job that had much business, but Calliope's Maman had always had a big heart for animals. So naturally, Calliope adopted that goodnatured need to help people.

She had scraped her knee quite badly during Flying class and had been sent to the Hospital Wing. It seemed that day had been quite busy as Madame Linn was running around, somewhat frantic, to help all the students.

Calliope, not wanting to be a bother, sat on the bed and pulled out her wand, muttering a quick spell to ease her pain and then grabbing a specific paste like substance and spreading it over her knee before bandaging it. It was impressive work for a eleven-year-old, and even Madame Linn found herself impressed. After learning Calliope planned to pursue being a Healer, Madame Linn offered her a position in the Hospital Wing to learn, since she had such a knack for it.

The young Hufflepuff gratefully accepted, and the rest was history.

"Miss Patterson, you are late. What is to blame for this tardiness?" Madame Linn's strict voice called to Calliope.

The girl in question smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Madame, simply running a little slow after Potions." Calliope shrugged. "It won't happen again."

"It best not. Today seems to be rather busy, what with all the first years attempting their more complicated transfiguration spells. Mostly splinches. Anything more complicated I will handle. Understood, Miss Patterson?" Madame Linn raised an eyebrow and stared the young girl down.

"Crystal clear, Madame. I'll get started right away."

Calliope typically handled the less serve cases, often bandaging cuts and scraps, as well as the odd splint for a fracture here and there. While there was a charm to heal such injuries, Madame Linn often preferred to allow the body to naturally repair itself to a certain extent. There were no concrete studies on how the use of magic to aid in the healing of injuries effected the body longterm. With children so young, Madame Linn simply mixed the magic and natural healing.

Most of the students who found themselves in the Hospital Wing would rather be treated by Calliope though, despite Madame Linn's extensive training. The young Hufflepuff simply had a better bedside manner, one with a more gentle approach. Some wondered if she were a Veela, always noting how quickly she gained the trust of those she treated. Her personality was intoxicating in a way, and those around her always found themselves opening up about what ailed them, regardless if they had previously spoken to her or not.

Alas, Calliope was no Veela, just a very warm presence. It was quite a useful character to possess when one wished to work a job that often had people clamming up about what had really caused the issue.

"Hello, I'm Calliope," the blonde girl greeted, smiling at the first year who was sitting on the bed before her. The girl had tears streaming down her face, her lip jutted out in a pout. "Can you tell me your name?"

"J–Jasmine," the girl cried. There was a gash in her arm and Calliope resisted the urge to tut at the injury.

"Jasmine, that's a lovely name. Now, Jasmine, would you mind telling me what happened?" It was a question that always had to be asked. Every injury had to have a report filed, and every student had their own file. With how young the girl before Calliope was, it was no surprise that there was no previously existing file to her name.

It was only mid-term, so most of the first years still had no file of their own. It was the thing Calliope hated the most, having to fill out the dreadful reports of how various students had gotten hurt. She much preferred to practice her skills than to be forced to simply write using her knowledge of the subject.

Calliope patched up Jasmine easily, moving on to the next student after giving the girl a piece of chocolate. She noticed the candy calmed most students down, young and old. There was something about the sweet that generally just had a calming effect.

The brunette saw two other first years with similar injuries to the first girl before a original case was sat before her.

It took only seconds for Calliope to realize the boy was quite shy. He refused to look up and meet her eye, his arm cradled to his chest.

She gave him a kind smile, approaching him gently, worried if she spoke to loudly or something of the sort, the already shy and frightened boy would shut down even more.

"Hello there, I'm Calliope, I'll be helping you out today. Can you tell me your name?" Calliope asked, crouching down before the boy, trying to get him to see that she was only trying to help.

He looked to be older than her, but not by much. Perhaps only a year or two.

His lips remained sealed tightly, his eyes looking at everything but her.

"Well, if not your name, can you tell me what happened? Did someone do this to you?" She asked the boy.

Once again, he did not answer her. Calliope frowned slightly. She knew she would have to gain his trust enough for him to tell her what happened.

"I see you are in Hufflepuff," she said lightly, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed he was on. "I'm in Hufflepuff too, you know, even if i don't currently look it. It's a good house. You must be older than me, you look like you are. I'm a second year. Are you a third year?"

She was saying many words, but her tone of voice was so inviting, so calm and warm, that the boy nodded, agreeing with her question, confirming one thing about him.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your arm? I'm not going to do anything I just am going to look for now." She told him, once more giving him a gentle smile.

The other Hufflepuff slowly held out his arm to her, his sleeve pushed up to show two deep cuts running vertically up his arm. It took everything for the young brunette not to wince, her lips turning downward at the sight before her.

"Did an animal do this?" She asked, thinking of nothing else that could leave two cuts like that down his arm.

The boy looked up suddenly, startled. He frantically started shaking his head, leading Calliope to believe that was exactly what had left the marks. But why would he be trying to hide it?

"N-no!" It was the first time she had heard the boy say anything, and it startled her slightly with how sudden the outburst was.

"If not a creature then what?" She asked him, sterilizing her hands so that she could hold his arm.

"I-I'm very clumsy. I fell beside the Black Lake, it was a rock." The boy explained in a rush.

Calliope was very skeptical, but for now she would appease him and go with it.

"Can you tell me your name now, then? It's very important that you do, to make sure you have no allergies or anything of the sort."

"N-Newt Scamander." The boy replied so quietly she almost did not hear him.

"Well then Newt, it looks like a quick spell and some bandages is all you need. Are you okay if I do that or would you prefer Madame Linn take care of it?"

It was a question she had to ask every student. Would they prefer Madame Linn take care of them. While she was quite capable, some of the students were more skeptical about her taking care of them, rather than the fully trained healer.

"You can," Newt told her, looking down at the ground, his shy demeanor returning.

While Newt was always shy, he found it didn't help he found the fellow Hufflepuff to be quite cute. While he never had really had any interest in girls, nor had any friends in general, he still often found himself thinking thoughts such as these, which only ended with him becoming more flustered.

She continued talking to him, making him as confortable as possible, wanting to learn what actually happened to him. However, he never told her more than he fell near the Black Lake, so she was left to put that down in his chart.

The girl did her job quickly, taking care of Newt's injuries and gingerly wrapping them with cloth soaked in another healing agent, just to insure the cuts did not scar.

"Well then, Newt, that should be all. You'll need to leave the cloth on for a day, and clean your cuts well when you take it off. Understood?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice still quiet.

"Good, now off you pop. It was nice talking to you Newt, but maybe if we do it again we have the conversation in the Great Hall, not in the Hospital Wing." she told him, a joking smile on her face.

The boy flushed slightly at the idea of talking to her again, despite not having done much talking on his part, but he nodded all the same.

Calliope watched him go with a smile and a wave before moving on. She did hope she saw him again.


	3. 03

_ December, 1927 _

_ New York _

Calliope returned to the tension filled kitchen. It seemed everyone was on edge, all with their own reasons to be. Well, everyone aside from Queenie, upbeat and perky as ever.

A nice Strudel was placed on the dining table, everyone aside from Calliope having taken their seats, even Newt, who had been so keen to leave only minutes ago. His plan had been foiled by the Legillimens to the right of him though.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, now covered in a dressing gown, Calliope took the only avaliable seat remaining. And as though fate simply hated her, it was on Newt’s left, sandwiching the Hufflepuff between Tina and Newt.

She did her best to keep her mind blank when it came to thoughts of the man, not in the mood to do any explaining on the twos relationship. Or lack there of. Really, Calliope had no clue what to call them. Once, perhaps they may have been friends, but that was before he completely dropped off the grid with his owls, never taking the time to respond to the ones she sent him.

Thankfully, Queenie was quite occupied with the Muggle across from her, dotting over him to the point that Calliope was able to steal glances at the shy man with no trouble.

It seemed Newt had the same thought as he was doing the same thing with Calliope. Their eyes locked for a moment before both shifted their eyes down to the food on their respective plates.

It seemed the twos thoughts had become overwhelming and Queenie shifted her gaze to the two.

“Hey Callie, didn’t you have a friend back from Hogwarts named Newt?” Queenie asked the girl, doing nothing to beat around the bush.

The girl in question looked up and glared at the blonde, an innocent smile placed on her pale skin.

Newt also seemed quite uncomfortable at the information, but made no comment, hoping to stay out of the conversation entirely.

“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends. He was a student. I was a student. We were in the same house. Your point?” Calliope asked, her tone somewhat harsh. She was much too tired for this.

“Well, how many Newt’s do you suppose there are? Least ones that are wizards?” Queenie pressed further, knowing exactly what she was doing.

It was then Tina seemed to understand what Queenie was getting at, no longer needing the ability to read Calliope’s mind. Her thoughts were written clearly on her face.

“This is the Newt you always talked about?” She asked, somewhat incredulously.

At that, Calliope flushed lightly. It was embarrassing for that information to come to light.

Newt, however, seemed to take interest in that. “You talked about me after you left?” He asked, the words slipping from his mouth.

“So it is the same Newt!” Tina said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Change the subject. Now.” Calliope warned, her voice leaving little room for argument. The brunette was quite scary when she wanted to be, and it was apparent her mood was taking a turn to that point.

Mr. Kowalski came as Calliope’s saving grace, changing the subject drastically, returning Queenie’s attention to him.

“This meal, its insanely good! This is what I do, I’m a cook. And this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life.” Jacob told the group.

“Ah you slay me!” Queenie said with a smile and a laugh. “I ain’t never really talked to a no-maj before.” She told the man, an excited look on her face as she rested her elbow on the table, her chin resting against the heel of her hand.

“Really?” Jacob asked. He didn’t really understand what she was saying, but he didn’t mind much.

“I am not flirting!”

The sudden outburst startled Calliope as she looked towards Queenie, who was looking at Tina.

Tina at least had the decency to look sheepish as she explained to her sister.

“I’m just saying, don’t go getting attached, he’s going to have to be obliviated.” She explained to the woman.

“Tina’s right, Queenie. As much as I hate the muggle rules here, it is what it is.” Calliope piped in. As a Healer for Macusa, she had sworn to make sure all muggles were obliviated, even if those were only the ones who wandered into her wards due to magical injuries.

“Yeah, it’s nothin’ personal.” Tina looked somewhat apologetic as she looked at Mr. Kowalski.

The sweating returned to Jacob’s face, and he began to look very uncomfortable.

“Mr. Kowalski, are you okay?” Calliope asked, her concern genuine.

“Hey, you okay, honey?” Queenie asked as well.

“Ms. Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski and I could do with an early night. And besides, you and I will need to be up early tomorrow to find my Niffler.” Newt said, ceasing other conversation. It was the most words Calliope thought she had heard him say all evening.

“What’s a Niffler?” the blonde asked.

“Don’t ask.” Tina advised.

Calliope however, spoke over Tina slightly.

“It’s a magical creature. They like shiny things. It looks like a platypus.” She told the other woman, receiving all eyes on her.

Newt however had a slight smile on his face, knowing where exactly she had learned that from.

“What’s a platypus?” Queenie chose to ask next.

The group chose not to further answer this time.

“You two can bunk in here.” Tina said, standing from her seat and leading them to the girls’ bedroom. “There are two beds there. Callie’s room is through the closet. I’ll leave you all to get settled.”

Calliope huffed as Tina closed the sliding doors, not enjoying this evening at all.

“What are you doing?” Calliope asked Queenie, watching as she waved her wand around once more.

“Makin’ the boys cocoa. You can give Mr. Scamander his.” she teased.

Calliope rolled her eyes at Queenie. “I highly doubt that. There’s a lot about me and Newt you don’t know. I don’t think he is enjoying being in the same flat as me.”

“Well, I can read both your minds, sugar. I know you two are more happy to see each other than you will ever admit.”

“Sure, Queenie,” Calliope relented sarcastically.

Queenie finished her cocoa and walked towards the doors. Calliope opened them with a knock, venturing into the room. After all, it was the only way to get to her bed.

“I thought you might like a hot drink?” Queenie told the two with a sugar sweet voice.

Newt was completely covered up with the blankets, his back towards the door. His eyes flicked towards Calliope when she stopped moving towards the end of the bed.

“Look, Mr. Scamander! Cocoa!” Mr. Kowalski said excitedly, like a child in a candy store.

Calliope pursed her lips. “Mr. Kowalski, I really would feel better if I took a look at you. You don’t seem well.” She told him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. It was warm.

“The toilets are down the hall to the right.” Tina told the men, a tinge of annoyance evident in her tone due to the Scamander’s lack of response. “Night, Callie.”

“Night Tina, Queenie.” Calliope responded with a smile.

Two things happened after that. One, Tina closed the doors to the bedroom and Calliope returned her gaze to Mr. Kowalski. Two, Newt jumped from his bed suddenly, fully clothed much to Calliope’s shock.

Without a word, he placed his suitcase sideways on the ground, opening the latches. The other two could only watch as the man climbed into the suitcase and disappeared.

A startled sound left Mr. Kowalski’s mouth, making Calliope jump and put a hand over her heart. She stared at the case until Newt’s hand popped out of the case once more, motioning into the case.

Mr. Kowalski rose from the bed and proceeded to climb into the case, at first comparing his size versus the opening of the case. With a little difficulty, he managed to get into the case. The movement was so sudden that Calliope heard a loud crash at the bottom, if the case truly had a bottom.

She was unsure if she was invited to the little party, and wasn’t quite convinced she wanted to risk getting trapped in whatever awaited her below. So she stepped closer to the case, but didn’t make a move to get in.

Newt’s head popped out of the case, startling Calliope for the third time that evening.

“Well come on then, you said you wanted to examine Mr. Kowalski.” Newt said, offering his hand to Calliope.

She eyed him skeptically before placing her palm in his. He gently tugged her towards the opening and let go of her hand so he could climb back down the ladder and into his shed.

Calliope circled to the back of the case and stepped in, her foot hitting the top step of the ladder. She climbed down carefully, not wanting to fall, and was somewhat surprised at the hands that found their way to her waist to gently guide her down.

With a quiet ‘thank you’ she turned to find herself in a shed, practically all the surfaces covered in plants and vials of all sizes.

She silently named a majority of the plants in her head, her joy for Herbology masking her utter confusion as to what was going on.

“Come on, sit down.” Newt told Mr. Kowalski.

“Good idea.” Mr. Kowalski muttered, taking a seat next to the steps.

In the lighting, Calliope could see truly how terrible he looked. 

“Merlin, what happened to you?” She asked, her healer instincts finally overtaking her as she stepped closer to him and began examining him. “And what is that?”

“That’s a Murtlap bite.” Newt explained, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

Despite the slight anxiety of being near Calliope, he looked so much more relaxed in his case, having shed his jacket and untied his bowtie. His sleeves were unbuttoned now, which made his movements easier.

“A Murtlap bite? Still taking care of creatures I take it, Mr. Scamander?” She asked him.

“Oh come on now, surely you can still call me Newt. And yes, I am still taking care of creatures.”

He was moving around, grabbing various herbs and plants, creating something Calliope had no hopes of understanding, despite her healer background.

“You must be particularly susceptible. You see, you’re a muggle, so our physiologies are subtly different.” Newt explained, talking to more Mr. Kowalski than Calliope.

He moved to give it to Jacob.

“What are you giving him?” Calliope asked, taking a step in front of the man. She wasn’t about to let Newt give the man some unknown substance that could make it worse.

“It’s just a paste, Callie, it should stop the sweating.” He told the girl.

She tensed slightly at the nickname, but hesitantly moved aside regardless, watching Newt carefully.

He put the paste on the bite on Mr. Kowalski’s neck, and it didn’t take long for the sweating to stop, confirming Newt’s suspicions.

“And take these. One of them should stop the twitching.” Newt said, causing Calliope to eye him skeptically again.

“You know, it’s quite concerning that you believe something ‘should’ work rather than knowing it will.” Calliope told him, crossing her arms.

“And yet you are doing nothing to help him yourself, rather trusting me to help him.” Newt shot back.

While he was typically a very shy person, he had known Calliope for a very long time, since his third year. It was hard not to fall into old habits.

The brown haired man chopped meat on his table, for what purpose Calliope knew not. They were in a shed after all.

He put the now cut up meat in a bucket, handing it to Mr. Kowalski. Newt then turned his attention to squeezing something into a vial.

“Come on...” Newt muttered to himself.

“What you got there?” Mr. Kowalski asked the other man.

“This the locals call the Swooping Evil, not the friendliest of names. It’s quite an agile fellow.” He let the cocoon like creature hang from his finger so they could see. “I’ve been studying him. And I’m pretty sure could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories.” Newt explained.

“What, like a form of amnesia, but just for the bad parts? That could be monumental for patients who have suffered severe mental trauma.” Calliope said, her eyes wide in interest, her mind already thinking of the medical uses.

“Exactly.” Newt said. “I’m still working on it though.”

Calliope nodded, a small smile making it’s way to her face. The group settled into silence until the Swooping Evil flew towards Calliope and Mr. Kowalski.

The former shrieked, while the latter just stumbled back in shock. Calliope put her hand over her mouth.

“Probably shouldn’t let it loose in here.” Newt said, a genuine grin of amusement on his face. He could be mischievous when he truly wished to be.

“That was mean.” Calliope told him, her heart still beating a mile a minute. The feeling was refreshing though, excitement coursing through her veins. She forgot how invigorating being around Newt could be, especially when it involved magical creatures.

“C’mon,” Newt told the two, a grin still on his face. He shed his vest and pushed his sleeves up.

“But, we’re in a shed. Where could we possibly be going?” Calliope asked, still rooted in her spot.

Newt said nothing and just opened the door, showing the expanses of his case.

“Up for a bit of an exploration?” Newt asked, his eyes on the brunette before him.

“Always.” She said, finding herself surprised at her lack of hesitation.


End file.
